Be With Me
by Liu Yang Yin
Summary: Sehun bertemu Kai ketika ia mengantarkan mayat abu neneknya saat ke Korea Utara. Namun mereka jatuh cinta dengan negara yang berbeda,akankah mereka berdua bisa bahagia? Warning : Yaoi,typo,KaiHun Couple. RNR Please


Author : Liu Yang Yin

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Angst

Title : Be With Me

Sebuah mobil lamborghini melaju di jalanan raya yang bisa dibilang cukup ramai.  
Terlihat di mobil itu seorang namja membawa satu kantong plastik kecil-sangat kecil

"Huh,mengantar abu mayat halmoni saja sampai ke Korea Utara. Bagaimana kalau aku mati ditembak karena tersangka bukan warga negara Korea Utara?" Gerutu namja itu,yang diketahui namanya Sehun

"Sehun-ssi,kita sudah sampai." Ucap Kris,butler Sehun

"Ne,ne. Kau tunggu disini saja,jangan mengikuti aku." Perintah Sehun,yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala butlernya itu. Lalu Sehun segera keluar dari mobil dan melihat alamat yang dibawanya dari rumah. Namun,dia bingung. Dia harus bertanya kepada siapa untuk mencari alamat tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba ada namja lewat,dan Sehun langsung menghentikan namja tersebut

"Permisi,apa kau tahu alamat ini?" Tanya Sehun sopan seraya menunjukkan alamat rumah nenek nya. "Ah,ne. Aku tahu,memangnya ada apa,ya?" Kata namja berkulit tan itu balik tanya. "Akan kujelaskan nanti,tapi bisa antarkan aku kesana?" Pinta Sehun. "Oh,tentu saja." Jawabnya

"Gomawo sudah mengantarkanku. Siapa namamu?" Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum ketika mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. "Kim Jongin imnida,kalau namamu siapa?" Kata Jongin-namja berkulit tan memperkenalkan diri. "Oh Sehun imnida."

"Nama yang bagus. Memangnya ada apa kau kesini? 'kan orang pemilik rumah ini sudah meninggal."-Jongin. "Aku ingin mengantar abu mayat halmoniku yang meninggal di Korea Selatan ke rumah ini. Ini rumah halmoniku." Jelas Sehun. "Ohhh.. jadi ini rumah halmonimu? Yasudah,antar saja,rumahnya tidak dikunci kok"-Jongin

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap Sehun ketika sudah selesai meletakkan abu mayat neneknya. "Ayo ku antar kau pulang." Ajak Jongin. "Aku tidak mau pulang,aku ingin jalan-jalan." Bantah Sehun. Mendengar itu Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan,tapi tiba-tiba ia menarik Sehun ke taman bermain-seperti lotte world. Tiba disana,mereka langsung menaiki semua wahana yang ada disana. Satu pun tak ada yang tertinggal. Sekarang mereka sudah menaiki bianglala,wahana terakhir.

"Apa kau senang Sehun-ah?" Ujar Jongin. "Ne,aku senang Jongin-ah." Ucap Sehun antusias. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Sehun-ah."-Jongin. "Hm? Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun. "Kuharap kau tidak terkejut. Saranghae Sehun."-Jongin.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

"Nado saranghae Jongin-ah."

Jongin langsung tersentak mendengar jawaban dari Sehun. Dia tak habis pikir,Sehun juga mencintainya. Padahal mereka baru pertama kali bertemu,tapi sudah saling cinta. Memang takdir tidak bisa diubah,tidak sia-sia juga aku mencintainya,pikir jongin.

Tanpa babibu,Jongin dengan cepat mencium Sehun. Ciuman itu hanya ciuman rasa kasih sayang,tidak dilakukan dengan nafsu

"Hosh .. hosh .." Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu dan mengambil udara sebanyaknya. "Kau kenapa seperti baru pertama kalinya berciuman?" Tanya Jongin heran. "Eoh? Ne,ini baru pertama kali." Jawab Sehun dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat karena malu

"Hahaha,jangan malu seperti itu chagiya. Seharusnya kau senang karena yang mengambil first kissmu itu pacarmu." Goda Jongin seraya mengelus tangan Sehun. "Aish,jangan menggodaku KIM JONGIN!" Teriak Sehun malu. "Hahahaha." Tawa Jongin. "Aish,sudah sore kajja kita pulang." Ajak Sehun sebelum kemudian mereka turun dari wahana yang mereka naiki.

"Kita kerumahku saja dulu chagiya. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu ke Appa dan umma ku." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum senang. "Apa umma dan appa mu tidak marah?" Ucap Sehun ragu. "Mana mungkin appa dan umma ku marah." Balas Jongin,yakin karena Umma dan Appanya pasti menyukai sikap Sehun yang ramah,sopan dan wajahnya pun manis. "Semoga saja ne." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun pun memeluk Kai

* * *

"Aku pulang Umma,Appa."

"Jongin? Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Mr. Kim. Dia curiga karena Jongin membawa seorang namja,cantik lagi. "Kami pulang dari jalan-jalan." Jawab Jongin jujur

"Aigoo,siapa namja yang kau bawa ini,manis sekali!" Seru Mrs. Kim sambil mencubit pipi Sehun. "Appo .." Keluh Sehun yang berhasil menghentikan kegiatan Mrs. Kim.

"Ah,mianhae. Apa itu sakit? Jeongmal mianhaeyo." Kata Mrs. Kim merasa bersalah. "Ne? Gwenchanayo." Balas Sehun gugup,bagaimana tidak? Mr. Kim sudah memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Umma,appa. Perkenalkan,ini namja chinguku,namanya Oh Sehun. Tapi dia dari Korea Selatan." Ucap Jongin memperkenalkan Sehun pada kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya dia juga ragu dan berharap kalau umma dan appanya menyukai Sehun

"MWO?!" Teriak Mr. dan Mrs Kim bersamaan. Sehun terlihat terkejut,dengan ragu Jongin pun bertanya "Err.. apa umma dan appa tidak menyukainya?"

"Ne? Umma menyukainya,ya 'kan yeobeo?" Jawab Mrs. Kim sambil menyenggol lengan Mr. Kim. Memerintahkan Mr. Kim untuk menjawab. "Eoh? ne,dia juga manis. Oh ya,panggil kami dengan sebutan umma appa saja ya,Sehun." Balas Mrs. Kim sekaligus memberikan pujian kepada Sehun. Mendengar itu,muka Sehun pun memerah karena tersipu malu.

"Oh,hehe. Umma dan Appa tidak marah,'kan?" Tanya Jongin-lagi. "Aniya. Lagipula,kalau kalian sudah menikah nanti,Sehun menjadi guru saja di rumah ini dan jadikan rumah ini sekolah." Jawab Mr. Kim panjang lebar seraya tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi,Sehun tersipu malu. Mendengar kata menikah saja wajahnya saja sudah memanas,apalagi yang lain. Ckckck.

"Ne,kalian bisa tinggal disini setelah menikah nanti." Kata Mrs. Kim meng-iya-kan perkataan Mr. Kim. "Yasudah. Sehun,apa kau menginap?" Tanya Jongin,dan Sehun pun menoleh "Ne,aku menginap,tapi menginap di hotel." Jawab Sehun

"Tidak perlu di hotel,disini juga bisa. Kalau Sehun mau." Tawar Mrs. Kim lebih tepatnya mengajak Sehun untuk menginap. "Apa kalian tidak keberatan? Kalau Sehun menginap?" Ujar Sehun

"Tentu tidak chagiya. Kamar disini banyak,kau tahu?" Jongin menengahi. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah,tapi aku menelepon butler ku dulu ya." Sehun pun mengambil handphone dari saku celananya,dan segera menekan nomor butlernya

Piip

"Yeoboseyo? Mianhae Kris,kau menginap sendirian saja di hotel,hari ini aku menginap di rumah temanku yang sekolah di Korea Utara. Besok aku menemuimu di hotel jam 4 Sore ne!"

Piip

"Sehun-ah,aku ini namjachingumu,bukan chingumu." Protes Jongin kesal. "Haha,aku hanya berusaha selamat dari butler ku yang selalu curiga padaku itu." Kata Sehun sambil tertawa. "Aish,kau ini."

"Yasudah,kalian masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Kalau perlu sekamar berdua. Kk~." Goda Mrs. Kim sebelum akhirnya dia lari masuk ke kamar. "Ne,tapi awas kau Jongin,kalau kau membuat Sehun tidak bisa berjalan besok pagi." Ucap Mr. Kim menambahi,dan ia pun langsung menyusul Mrs. Kim ke kamar.

"APPAA!"

"UMMAA!"

TBC

Ini baru permulaan,makanya ffnya pendek. Jadi,kalo kalian gk puas maklum aja xD. Ya,ini ff pertama Yang Yin xD. Hahaha,,mohon direview bagi yang udah baca ff gaje ini xD

Kamsahamnidaa ... \(^-^)/


End file.
